Question: $\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 5}{3 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{5 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5}{15}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{15}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{5} + {3}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{15}$